When an automobile is left unattended for a period of time under summertime conditions, solar rays can penetrate the automobile windows to heat the interior space within the automobile to an undesired extent. A person entering the automobile can experience an uncomfortable oppressive burning sensation.
Another problem associated with an unattended automobile is the possibility that a person might look through one of the automobile windows in search of loose items that could be removed or stolen.